A New Game
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Sam finally agrees to with Dean to a bar and Dean makes it his mission to make sure Sam has a good time but sometimes fate has other ideas...or does it?


**Disclaimer**: _Unfortunately I don't own Sam, Dean or anything Supernatural, I'm just borrowing them to play. This is written for love not money._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A NEW GAME...

It wasn't often that Sam agreed to go to a bar with Dean without Dean having to practically drag him, and it was even rarer that he would ever express interest in obtaining 'company' for the night so when Dean noticed the oh-so-subtle way Sams eyes would flick towards a table of girls, tracking one in particular as she moved around the bar, it filled him with happiness. Maybe his brother was finally coming out of the funk that had followed him around for months. Dean decided that he was going to abandon his own hunt for company and help Sammy.

Ladies and gentlemen, there is a new game in town and the name of that game is '_Let's get Sammy Laid_', and the Game. Is. On.

Leaning back in his chair as they talked about the latest hunt Dean scanned the room. At the back he saw a couple of pool tables, nicely placed right by the table of women. Time to get this show on the road.

"Come on Sammy, let's go grab a couple of games." Dean said leaning toward his brother.

"Thought you said we had plenty of cash." Sam replied.

"We do, but this could be just for funsies." Dean answered back. "Come on, live a little."

Sam looked at the tables, finally noticing their proximity to the table group of girls he'd been watching. He shrugged.

"Sure Okay."

Dean broke into his trade mark grin when he noticed Sams eyes again flick to the girl, lingering a nano second longer than usual before agreeing.

"Great!" He grabbed both their beers and made his way to the back before Sam could change his mind.

They played for an hour or so. Finding a few others willing to lay some friendly wagers. They won, not enough to start a brawl but enough to pay for some extra drinks if, no, scrub that, _when_ they were needed. After shaking the hands of the last pair they played Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"You go grab our table and I'll get us some more beers."

"'Kay." Sam responded before moving back to their table.

Dean was waiting at the bar when he felt someone move in beside him.

"Hi." A distinctly female voice said.

Dean plastered on his most charming smile.

"Hi." He replied as he turned. The smile dropped from his face the second he laid eyes on the blonde beside him. '_Crap_!' He thought as he recognised the woman as the one Sam had been eyeing all night.

"I'm Andrea." She said shyly, holding out her hand.

"Dean." He said curtly, giving her hand the briefest of shakes. He desperately tried to get the attention of the bartender so he could get the drinks and return to his brother.

"Soooo, are you new here or just passing through?" Andrea asked.

"Just passing through." Dean answered, inwardly sighing with relief as the bartender finally noticed him standing there.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally do this, you know, approach strange guys, but my friends have been encouraging me and I've had some help from good old uncle Jack." She said shaking her glass.

"Uh-huh." Dean said as he signalled for two more beers.

"So I was watching you earlier..." she began.

"Cool." Dean was trying not to encourage this chick, he could be a dick but there was no way he was going to undercut his brother on the first girl he has shown interest in in months.

"Yeah, umm, so that guy you were playing pool with, he's your...?"

"Sammy? Oh, he's my brother." Dean told her as he handed over the cash for the beers.

"Your brother! Oh that's awesome!" Andrea exclaimed smiling widely..

Dean winced and mentally kicked himself. He should have told her they were boyfriends. How the hell was he going to get out of this? 

• 

Sam had finished his beer and was spinning the empty bottle on the table as he looked around. He noticed the girl he's been watching was missing from her table but her jacket was still on the back of her chair so she must still be here some where. He figured one more beer and he should have just enough Dutch courage in him to approach her. It always took a few drinks before he could relax enough to initiate a conversation, he wasn't like Dean, being able to just walk up and start flirting. Speaking of Dean, Sam wondered what was taking his brother so long. Looking toward the bar he could see Dean standing there, clearly in conversations with someone. His brothers back was to him blocking Sam from seeing the person Dean was speaking to. Sighing Sam resigned himself to being ditched by Dean for another pretty face, but then again, wasn't that exactly what Sam was planning..._hoping_... to do himself.

He looked at the table again frowning slightly when he noticed the pretty blonde still hadn't reappeared. His eyes slipped back to Dean still at the bar just as his brother moved slightly, revealing the person he was so intently talking to was, in fact, the very person Sam had hoped to meet. He could not look away as she laughed at something Dean had said then shyly look down and tuck her hair behind her ear.

He picked up his empty bottle and began removing the label with his thumb nail, so intent on this task he missed the hopeful look directed in his direction.

•

"Your brother! Oh that's awesome!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Yeah He is kinda. Well any way, I should..." Dean began.

"So maybe you could tell me about him?" Andrea asked shyly.

Deans eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You...you're interested in Sammy?" He asked.

"Yeah, kinda, it's just I don't usually do this kinda thing. The few times I have actually approached a guy it hasn't ended pretty so I figured I would try a sideways approach. You know talk to the friend, make sure they are actually available, not married or...or gay?"

"Definitely not married, pretty positive not gay either. 100% available." Dean said smiling widely.

"Well that's a good start." Andrea sagged in relief. When they first began speaking Dean had been so short with her that she was sure he was going to block her attempts, but when she mentioned Sam his demeanour did a complete 180. "So...what's he like?"

"Whats Sam like? Well, lets see. He's really intelligent, like _super_ smart. He's an all around great guy, funny, brave, kind, loyal..." Dean started listing off Sams qualities.

"Sounds like you are describing a golden retriever." Andrea teased.

"Yeah it does kinda but Sams 100% house trained and can even take himself to the bathroom, plus, he doesn't shed...as much."

Andrea laughed.

"He's also my baby brother." Dean said in unspoken warning.

Andrea looked down, tucking her hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling shy. Risking a glance in Sams direction she saw him fiddling with something in his hands.

"Got it." Andrea replied.

Dean studied her for a moment.

"Okay, so would you like me to introduce you?"

"I'd like that very much, thank you." She said.

"Well then let me lead the way." Dean said picking up his beers and offering Andrea his arm.

Laughing again at Sams brother, she linked her arm through his and let him lead her to the table. 

•

Sam sighed and placed the empty beer bottle on the table. Looking up he saw his brother walking with his arm linked with the girl heading toward the table. With a heavy heart he started to stand, rwady to make his excuses to leave, as they reached their table.

"Hey Sammy, there's someone I want you to meet." Dean said with a massive grin.

"Oh, okay." Sam answered with a forced smile of his own.

"Sam, this is Andrea. Andrea this is my baby brother, Sam." Dean said.

"Hi." Sam said in greeting, trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Hi." Andrea answered with a small wave.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Dean mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"You know Dean, I think I'm just going to..." Sam began as he reached for his jacket.

"You are going to just sit back down there." Dean said pointing to the chair that Sam had just vacated. "And you are going to sit there." He stated as he manoeuvred Andrea into his own vacant chair. "And this is yours." He said as he placed Sams beer on the table in front of him "And this is for you." Dean winked as he shoved some rolled up twenties into Sams shirt pocket.

"Ahh, thanks?" Sam said confused.

"Right, now you guys are all set, you two stay here and get to know each other and I'm going..." Dean scanned the room and grinned as his eyes fell on the table of Andreas friends, all meer-catting trying to get a better view of their friend. "I'm going over there!"

And with a smile and a nod he took off towards the excited women.

"Your brother sure is an odd ball!" Andrea laughed.

"Uh, yeah he is." A confused Sam replied.

They turned and looked at each other over the table for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He held his hand out over the table.

"Andrea." She said reaching out to take the out stretched hand, gazing into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_So if any of you want to know if Sams night was successful, check out **XHeat of the Moment** by **Vrskaandrea**...  
The name is a complete coincidence, I promise ;)_


End file.
